Collide
by now-you-know
Summary: A collision is an isolated event in which two colliding bodies exert relatively strong forces on each other. The are two possible scenarios after a collision: One, they will push each other apart; Two, they will stick together. Kyouya/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I swear, I do not own Ouran.

--

"Ugh! Shit!"

She wasn't the type of woman who would curse. No, actually, cursing wasn't a habit that would suit her at all. She looked very angelic; her eyes soft, her face so peaceful. But hell, who wouldn't curse when your car practically broke at the middle of a busy street, on your way to work, in an early Monday morning? Not good at all.

Haruhi Fujioka closed her eyes, trying to contain her anger and frustration after she saw a black smoke slowly covering the windshield of her 1996 blue Honda car. _'Why now?!'_ was the first question to hit her mind when she felt her car stop and heard loud **BeEEeePP.. BeeeEePp's** from the cars behind her. The fact that she was 10 minutes away from being late in an important meeting was already bad enough. Her tired body, due to less than 2 hours of sleep and almost 22 hours of straight work, made things even worse. And now this. Who wouldn't be pissed? Who wouldn't curse? **Not** even the 26-year-old lawyer, who was known for her never-ending-patience, had the ability to tolerate this series of unfortunate events... too much. Just too much.

'Mother in heaven...'

--

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Come in."

"Ootori-sama, Fujioka-san-"

"Let her in immediately." He quickly said without lifting his gaze from his laptop, cutting whatever his secretary was about to say.

He paused typing, obviously waiting for his secretary to move. The poor girl, who was now as pale as the ivory vase displayed in the middle of the dark lord's office, tried her best to tell her boss about a certain news. A news that, well, he SURELY wouldn't like. Oh yes. She can see it coming. And she was afraid! Who wouldn't be? Under the gaze and the dark aura of the infamous shadow king?

"Well?" he said, still waiting for her to answer.

"Ootori-sama, I am really sorry... uhmm.. Fujioka-san.. She's uhm. Well, you know, things like these happen.. And uhm-"

"Just get to the point.", he calmly said, although his tone was so darn dangerous.

"Fujioka-san called.. She said that her car had broken down, and that she... might arrive late.."

_'LATE..'_

Definitely **NOT** a good word to say anywhere near Kyouya Ootori. For him, lateness means incompetence; incompetence means less work done; less work done means less money for his pocket.

"What do you mean she MIGHT be late?" His secretary literally shivered when he lifted his head up and glared at her.

"She was ALREADY twenty minutes late..."

Pity on the girl. She was perfectly doing her job earlier this morning, careful with her every move. Not wanting to make any mistakes. Until she received a call from the company's junior lawyer, saying "Please tell Kyouya-senpai that..."

-

So now, here she was, standing inside the "devil's den", about to take in his anger..

She was scared.

No, that was an understatement. SHE WAS SCARED TO DEATH. Hell, Everyone working in that building knew how scary Kyouya Ootori can be. He would socialize at times, yes, during the company's outings, parties, and all that. **BUT**, whenever he was inside his "_castle_", usually sitting on his "_throne_", the sophistically decorated office literally turns into a hell.

He was about to speak again when someone knocked on the door. He glared at the door while the poor secretary remained frozen in her spot. Whispering her last prayers. Preparing for her death.... Oh no.

The young secretary's thoughts were interrupted by the annoyed tone her boss.

"The door.", he said.

She realized what was happening. Realized that this was the perfect opportunity for her to save her life from the wraths of the shadow king. She rushed to the door, only to be greeted by the junior lawyer who almost caused the end of her life.

Haruhi looked at the secretary with amusement. The lawyer took note of the apparent horror in the girl's face. She eyed the secretary before turning her gaze to Kyouya. His dark aura radiating around the room. Haruhi sighed; knowing perfectly what might have happened. This scenario wasn't new anyway. _'I would have guessed'_, she told herself as her eyes rolled. During the last 3 years of her employment under the Ootori's, she had seen countless people who had cried, ran, panicked, fainted, etc., after dealing with Kyouya's bad mood. She felt bad for those people. Is their boss really that "heartless"?

"Yanama-san, let me take things from here.", she said, trying to provide even a little comfort for the trembling girl. The girl, looked up at Haruhi, as if she just saw an angel. She bowed her head down to Kyouya, and then to Haruhi, before taking her leave. Haruhi didn't know how grateful the girl was. VERY MUCH grateful.

--

Haruhi closed the door behind her and took a deep breath before speaking. "Kyouya-senpai."

"You're late." He said, stating the obvious, which made Haruhi's eyes twitch a little.

"I suppose I am." She said, with no hint of sarcasm or mockery. Just a simple statement.

"No. You ARE late.", he insisted.

"Okay. I AM late.", she corrected herself, for the satisfaction of the Shadow king. "I'm sorry senpai. My car-"

"I do not wish to hear the parts that I already heard. What I want to know is why are you still keeping that OLD car, when you perfectly know that it could break down anytime?"

"Well, I can still use it. I didn't see any REASON to buy a new one."

"Oh, like the REASON that your OLD commoner car chose this day to make you late for work, making my company loose profit?", he mercilessly said.

"It was an accident Kyouya-senpai. This is the 1st time that I didn't arrive on time. I didn't wish for this to happen in the 1st place. You know how punctual I am."

"Yes, you are."

"Please cut the sarcasm Kyouya-senpai. I really am not in the mood right now." Haruhi tried to negotiate. She certainly didn't want to argue. Actually, she didn't have the strength to argue. It was merely past 10 o'clock am; yet, she felt totally exhausted. Her mind was in chaos right now. Having to deal with sleepy eyes, car problems, and now Kyouya Ootori. Really, what's the worst that could happen?

"I perfectly believe that having a VERY OLD, second hand car is not an accident. I guess that it's more like a CHOICE.", he stated darkly before adding, "Don't you think so, _Haruhi-chan_?" Seriously, wasn't he done yet with his mockery?

Right there and then, Haruhi felt like she wanted to hit the saddistically smiling businessman. Haruhi knew that Kyouya noticed that she was about to snap. Yet, the demon lord still continued to drain all her patience. He loved torturing people that much?

"Well, I am SORRY senpai, I am not RICH like you to buy all the cars in the world.", she retorted.

"Indeed. I feel sorry for you as well.", he backfired. Haruhi gritted her teeth. She was about to respond; yet, she knew that that would only feed more pleasure to Kyouya. The more he sees people suffer, the more satisfied he becomes. Haruhi always believed in that. sigh.

She walked towards his "_throne_" and placed an envelope in front of him. "Here is the draft... Please take a look at it, and I will be back as soon as you're ready to discuss it."

He opened the envelope soon after she put it down. He started to eye documents, completely ignoring Haruhi.

"I think that's it. I will see you later senpai."

"You have a tiny dirt in your suit.", he said without looking up.

She didn't miss the sarcasm; yet, she felt that she argued enough for the day. She didn't want more. No, thank you. Really, TINY dirt? She looked like someone who just got out of a war. Honestly, she felt that she had just got out of a war. She wanted nothing more right now but to take a refreshing shower and peaceful sleep. However, that was just a wishful thinking. Of course she cannot do that. If she can, she already did long before.

Thinking to herself that she would need to meet Kyouya later, Haruhi has a feeling that her UNLUCKY day is not over yet.

---

What do you think? Reviews would be deeply appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I revised some parts of this chapter because I thought that it was kind of confusing.. The part where Haruhi and Kyouya was in the limo.. I'm very sorry if you received another notification about an update.. I will be updating soon though.. :)

DISCLAIMER: I swear, I do not own Ouran.

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed in chapter 1 :)

klaire-chan  
Mainlymarie  
Scherherazade  
Marisol Akyri  
MythStar Black Dragon

and to those who added this story to their favorites. :)

**----**

"Haruhi-chan, we heard about what happened. Are you okay?", a woman, about 40 years old, asked as the lawyer got out of Kyouya's office. Her face showed concern for the girl.

Though she's tired, Haruhi tried her best to look lively. "Hai! Arigato Katsuo-san. It's nothing serious actually. Hopefully though, my car would survive.", Haruhi smiled weakly as the woman chuckled at the girl's choice of words. "I am not hurt or anything. Except for the part that I have to endure the suffocating smell of my engine.", she added. The older woman laughed.

"Why not get a new one? You deserve it anyway.", the woman encouraged.

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, as if having a small conversation with herself. "Well, I'm not sure. Actually, the mechanic told me that right now, my car only has a 50 percent chance of being repaired. So yeah...", Haruhi said as she shrugged her shoulders. The woman nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, are you still going to the party tonight Haruhi-chan?", the woman asked after a second of silence.

"Of course.", she said expressionless. "I mean it's not like we can skip it, right?" Haruhi looked somewhat hopeful. Hopeful that a miracle will happen. Hopeful that Kyouya would tell her that she was allowed not to attend the party.. That she didn't need to wear a fancy dress.. That she could just go home and take her warm shower and peaceful sleep...

_'how I wish....'_

"So, now you have your very own _**inner mind theater**_?" Haruhi almost jumped in surprise upon hearing a voice behind her. By instinct, her eyes shot open and her body quickly turned around, only to find Kyouya with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Senpai, please don't do that again.", she said as she tried to calm herself. "And no. I don't have an inner mind theater. Only Tamaki-senpai will do something like that.", she said as she remembered the times when the Blonde king would just sit around somewhere, having some bizarre imaginations that ranges from Haruhi being a lovely and sweet housewife, to Haruhi being seductive in a bunny costume.

"I didn't scare you.", he plainly said, interrupting the girl's thoughts. "Perhaps, it's just that you are too busy day dreaming in front of the doorway, completely oblivious of the fact that You are blocking busy people... like me." He continued with a smiled. That's the shadow king for you - an expert in sarcasm, mockery and such. Seriously, Haruhi can't help herself from wondering where on earth Kyouya learned how to insult without directly insulting. Amazing, isn't it? The lawyer rolled her eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to.", he said as he pushed his glasses up. Haruhi just stepped to the side, without saying anything. The young lawyer didn't notice the knowing look that the older woman was giving her.

"Ahh. Young love...", was the last thing that Haruhi heard, before she noticed that Katsuo-san was already walking away.

"Eh?", Haruhi asked. Her expression filled with confusion. The woman stopped walking and turned her head back to Haruhi. _'What's with that smile?'_ Haruhi thought. The woman looked as if she was trying very hard not to grin or smile. Moreover, she winked at Haruhi, making the latter wonder what had happened. _'Is there something that I missed?'_. She brushed off the thought and decided to start her work.

--

Fortunately, Haruhi's day didn't get any worse than it already was. Truth be said, she was expecting more setbacks to come her way that day. It's not like she was being negative, it's just that she didn't expect the sun to shine her way immediately after the unexpected storm. One minute she was so pissed, so down; the other, she felt good, on the right mood to work. She smiled at the thought.

_'Life is a joke after all..'_

**----**

_"Bye."  
"See you later."_

Normally, most of the employees of the Ootori Company do not bid their good-byes at 5 o'clock in the afternoon. That would be too early, compared with the usual 11 o'clock dismissal. Well, it's not that Kyouya was forcing them to stay late at night every day. In fact, Kyouya was pleased to know that he didn't need to **persuade** his employees into working over time. He believed that, probably, that was one of the benefits of having only the best employees. He made sure that he only has the most diligent and the most competent. The success of his company was mostly thanks to his team. In return, he paid them good money and gave them grand incentives. Now tell me, who wouldn't want to be working under the Ootori? As long as you do your job excellently, maintain professionalism, and stay on Kyouya's good side, then you'll have no problem at all.

_"Are you seriously planning on walking all the way to your house?", said a spectacled man as the limo slowly followed the woman with a short brown hair._

BUT, for one Haruhi Fujioka, giving all her best seemed to be not enough to stay on her boss's good side. Why? Because for the last 3 years, there was no doubt that the young lawyer was one of the top assets of the company; yet, her boss would always found a loophole somewhere. He would always talk Haruhi into this-and-that. Calling her attention for things that, well, wasn't necessarily related to her job.

_"No.", she said as she stopped on her tracks, looking at the man inside the car. "What's the point of having cabs around senpai?", she backfired._

_"Indeed, your are right Haruhi.", he agreed. "Although, I wonder where are the 'cabs' that you are talking about. I believe that I do not even see one."_

_The girl's jaw dropped. 'Could he possibly...'_

_"Senpai, you don't have anything to do with this, do you?", she asked suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at the shadow king._

_"No. Not at all." He smirked. "But, since I am a **loving** boss, I would gladly offer you a ride home." Kyouya finished with a host-like tone. Haruhi surrendered, knowing that she might be late for the party that night if she kept waiting for the "missing" cabs._

----

"So, have you been thinking about how will you make up for the trouble that you caused me this morning?" Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by the spectacled man sitting on her left.

"Really, Kyouya-senpai, are you going to remind me of that for the rest of my life?", she asked with an unreadable expression.

"No.", he simply replied without lifting his gaze from his laptop. "Just until you make it up to me.", he added with a smile. A smile that made Haruhi shiver a bit. A smile didn't seem good at all.

_Sigh._

"I have a feeling that apology and saying sorry is not enough to make it up to you senpai."

Which means: _'Am I hearing about another debt senpai?'_

.

"We are talking about large investments here my dear. Sad to say, I didn't expect to lose some profit. And therefore, I'm afraid that you are right."

Translation: _'Possibly.'_

_._

"While I know that I have to repay you somehow, I don't think that I am not in the same page as you are senpai."

_'What exactly do you mean?'_

_._

"Interesting. You are a very smart lawyer, and your intelligence is certainly above the majority. I'm sure that you have an idea on where this is getting at."

_'What do you think?'_

.

"You are not one who likes to beat around the bush senpai. And so, I am wondering why is it that you are answering my question with a question?"

_'Just get directly to the point Kyouya-senpai'_

"..."

". . ."

"So, are you telling to me that you already want to get down to business Haruhi?"

_'Are you sure?'_

_._

"If you please."

_'Yes, I am.'_

"..."

Kyouya closed his laptop and slightly straightened himself up. Haruhi, on the other hand, got herself ready for what was about to come.

"Simple.", he started. "Marry me...", he softly said with his head bowed down.

"..........."

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Her body was startled by the sudden stop of the car.

_Blink. Blink._

Before the scene registered in her mind, she heard a someone spoke near her ear.

"What is that Tachibana?", he asked dangerously.

_'So, it was just a dream...' _she sighed. Haruhi remembered everything. Right, she was on her way home, waiting for a cab, when a familiar limo slowed down and followed her as she walked. The window of the car rolled down, revealing a raven-haired man with spectacles that reflected the bright shine of the sun. Haruhi remembered the conversation they had before everything turned dark. _'If I'm correct, we were talking about how would I pay the money that **he said** he lost because of me...' _The lawyer can't quite remember how their deal had ended, or if it actually had ended. _'Marry me...' _She knew that she had heard those words from the shadow king before she blacked out. But then... _'Kyouya-senpai wouldn't just randomly ask me to marry him.'_

"Gomen, Ootori-sama. A kid suddenly crossed the street.", his body guard said appologetically.

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya, only to realize that her head was leaning on his shoulder. Kyouya, on the other hand, looked down at her, making their faces dangerously close to each other. The girl's eyes widened, while Kyouya's face remained expressionless. Haruhi immediately jumped a couple of feet away. Her sleepy mind now full-awake, as if someone poured a cold water in her face. She shook her head and paused.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing?", she asked bluntly, back to her old self.

"Me? Well, I am practically forced to provide comfort for a Fujioka lawyer who fainted about.." He paused as he looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes ago.", he finished.

"Oh. I see..", she said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry." Haruhi sincerely said.

_pause_

"You've been over working yourself again lately, don't you Haruhi?", he asked, even though his voice suggested that he already know the answer.

"I can handle it senpai.", she said. Kyouya raised an eyebrow without saying a word.

Haruhi knew that there was no point in lying to the shadow king. _Sigh._ "Okay, you're right. Maybe I am working too much.", she looked down. "Honestly, I've not been getting good sleeps lately..."

_'Probably why I got **that** nightmare.'_ she thought.

"What nightmare?"

"Eh?!", she looked back up at him. "How did you read my mind?", she asked cautiously.

He looked at her as if she said something stupid. "I didn't read your mind Haruhi... You said it aloud." He pushed his glasses up as Haruhi stared dumbfounded.

"So, will you provide me the pleasure of sharing me your so-called nightmare?" Kyouya could swear that he saw Haruhi stiffened at his question.

"Well, it' not really a nightmare Kyouya-senpai... I mean, I just exaggerated what I said."

"Okay. And what might that be?" He kept his calm even though he started to get annoyed.

"It's uhm....", she slowly said. "Oh look! We're here!", she exclaimed as she look outside the window. They were already in front of Haruhi's apartment. "Thank you for the ride Kyouya-senpai. I'll see you later." With that, Haruhi got out of the car and quickly walked inside her house.

She closed the door and leaned her back for support.

"I can't tell him about it now, can I?"

_'....What nightmare?' _Kyouya's voice echoed her mind.

"No. Definitely not. Who knows what he will do if he learns that I just compared him with a nightmare?", she told herself. "I don't want another debt. Especially to the shadow king himself....." _sigh_

Haruhi looked at her watch and decided to get ready for the party.

"Whatever..."

--

Please R&R :) Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I swear, I do not own Ouran... By the way, this fanfic is inspired by the song "Collide" by Howie Day..

**Thank you very much for the reviews in chapter 2 :)**

Sonata-Margaret  
Marisol Akyri  
crazyiscool  
Miyuki Hatake  
queen31

---

The party was about to start when Haruhi arrived at the mansion. She walked through the large, marbled halls leading to the ball room. She pretty much knew how to navigate herself through the maze-like corridors of the Ootori first mansion. That was to be expected, since she had already been there countless times, whether it was work related or even just a plain dinner with the Ootori family. For the past three years, since the time that she accepted the job that Yoshio Ootori offered her, Haruhi has somewhat became a part of the family.

"Just in time." The raven-haired boy said as Haruhi stopped in front of him. He was standing casually outside the pair of two large doors of the ball room. "Almost late." He crossed his arms as he looked closely at the girl, as if he was studying her or something. The chocolate eyed girl, on the other hand, tried to ignore his comments. "Kyouya-senpai, why are you out here?" she asked.

"Because", he answered slowly, "I'm not in there." He straightened his arms and used his left thumb to point to the door behind him.

_'Bastard.'_ Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Right." She flatly said. "I didn't notice that." She said, returning the sarcasm as she took Kyouya's extended arms. Kyouya motioned for them to walk inside the room as soon as she crossed her smooth and slender arm into his lean one. This kind of arrangement wasn't new to them. Whenever they have parties or functions to attend to, Kyouya would always be her escort, and she would always be his date.

The **Shadow King** and the **Host Club Queen's** _escort-date_ arrangement started out one year ago when Kyouya's supposed to be date, Akio Midori, got sick on the day of one of the Ootori Company's party. Haruhi, on the other hand, went without an escort as usual. Well, she preferred to go without an escort, even though a lot of young men are dying just to have Miss Fujioka as their date... That night, Kyouya asked her if he could be her escort since his date would not be able to come. Haruhi sensed that it wasn't a question; rather, a demand from her boss. She was very reluctant to agree at first. Nevertheless, Kyouya had successfully persuaded her when he told her that _'being my date, you will save yourself later from the advances of the gentlemen that are staring at you at this very moment'._ During that time, Haruhi knew that Kyouya was right; and so, she accepted his proposal to be his date for that particular party.

After that party, she had realized that being the shadow king's date wasn't that bad at all. Standing beside Kyouya felt like being protected inside an invisible barrier. It kept all the aggressive men away from her. And for the record, that was the first time when no one annoyingly asked to give a ride home.

It wasn't only Haruhi who considered that kind of arrangement practical. After that party, Kyouya had also realized that he was very pleased with having Haruhi as his date. Reason number one: He didn't have to go through all the troubles of choosing who he would date for a particular party. That wasn't easy for him. He had to be very careful not to break the hearts of the young heiresses that were hoping to have him as an escort. Having those ladies mad at him would be bad for the Ootori business. Reason number two: Having Haruhi as his date means that he would be able to concentrate on his business deals rather than worry on some whims of a spoiled heiress. Unlike those rich girls, he didn't need to pamper Haruhi. He didn't need to shower her with praises, gifts, sweet smiles or whatnot. The young lawyer didn't want those kinds of attention anyway. She was absorbed with her own business, while he was absorbed with his. They can move freely without having to worry about the other.

And so, given all those benefits, the two of them agreed that it was only logical and practical to always be with each other during parties and such.

---

"Ootori Kyouya-sama, with Fujioka Haruhi-sama..."

The host announced as the two walked down the wide staircase towards the gala. They were welcomed by a round of applause and flashing white lights from the cameras. Haruhi instinctively clutched at Kyouya's arm tighter when she slightly got out of balance. Blame it to the 3-inch heels that she was wearing. Good thing that the shadow king was able to steady her smoothly. She whispered a 'thank you' to him.

"Ah. Don't mention it." He quietly said, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention. "I just want to save myself from embarrassment." He continued as he kept smiling and nodding to some important people around. Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What's new with that?", she muttered. She too was smiling and greeting people as she continued to walk side by side with Kyouya. After a while, she got so absorbed with acknowledging different people, that she missed the quick glances her escort was throwing her way.

At one point, however, their gazes have met. Her brown eyes slightly widened upon seeing what seemed like a trace of concern in his onyx eyes. She wasn't sure if she saw it right, for the shadow king immediately pushed his glasses up and looked at the other direction.

-

The party went on smoothly as expected... Well, not quite much for Haruhi. Throughout the night, a certain Koichi Matsuyama has been following her like a mad dog. Even though Kyouya had tried to interfere earlier, it seemed like the heir of the Matsuyama Company wouldn't stop from cornering the lawyer. He kept talking and talking and talking about how he and Haruhi would make a good couple, making the girl want to shove the bottle of wine into his big mouth.

"Ano.. Koichi-san, could you excuse me for a second?", she politely asked.

"Where are you going Haruhi-san? I want to go with you.", he replied persistently.

"No!", she suddenly said before she can stop herself. "I mean..I'm going to the....the bathroom..right.. The bathroom." She said, purposely giving him a sweet smile that would make him forget about her sudden outburst.

"Ohh..oh I see. Sure, go ahead Haruhi-san." He said. "But, are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?" He seductively said, making Haruhi want to vomit at his implied meaning.

"No thank you." She calmly said.

Haruhi started to walk out slowly, greeting people along the way. She dared to look back at her companion earlier, only to find him staring intently at her. The lawyer felt goose bumps all over her body when she saw him licked his lips while looking at her. _'Oh my goodness..'_ She continued walking, and quickened her pace when she got out of the room. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor was the only thing that she could hear around the empty hallways.

She walked inside the bathroom and stayed there for about twenty minutes, just sitting at the edge of the bathtub. She loved the peaceful silence in the room. She stood up and fixed herself a little before finally deciding to go back to the ball room. She was about to turn at the corner when she saw Koichi standing quite impatiently, obviously waiting for her. Good thing he didn't see her, for he was facing the other direction. She quietly stepped back, afraid that he will notice her. _'Mother in heaven..'_

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to where she was standing. _'If I run, he will know I am here'._ Haruhi remained frozen in her spot, thinking of the best escape plan.

The footsteps continued to come closer until...

"Koichi-san? Is everything okay?" _That voice_. Haruhi sighed and dared to take a peek. She could see Koichi's back.

"Oh, Kyouya-san. Yes, everything is fine.", the man replied. "By the way, have you seen Haruhi-san?", he asked.

"Haruhi?", Kyouya was about to reply 'no' when he noticed someone peeking from the corner. Koichi missed the small smirk from the shadow king's lips.

"You mean," Kyouya said while throwing glances at the girl in the corner "Haruhi Fujioka, my lawyer?" He finished. Giving emphasis on the girl's name.

"Well, yes?" The man answered with a mixture of confusion and impatience. Haruhi saw the mischievous look in Kyouya's eyes. She could only hope that the shadow king would not tell Koichi that she was just behind the corner.

Haruhi was making _I'm-begging-you-don't-tell-him-I'm-here_ gestures and hand signs. Her mouth speaking a soundless 'No, please. No, no, no.' as she shook her head from side to side.

Kyouya thought she looked funny...and cute, doing all those acts of desperation.

"Well... I think..", he said, making Haruhi beg more. _'Oh Kyouya please. Don't do this to me..'_ "Yes, I think I saw her just now." Haruhi sighed in resignation. She took a step backward and leaned her back on the wall. She closed her eyes, listening carefully to the two men talking.

"I believe that she is there..." Those were the last words that she heard before silence once again covered the hallway.

The steady sound of the footsteps there were now slowly walking her way echoed her ears loudly. She could sense danger. Haruhi stood there, still leaning on the wall, eyes closed, like a prey that was about to be captured by her predator.....

--------

A/N: Oh boy... What will happen to Haruhi? stay tuned to find out..

By the way, I've seen a very lovely kyouya/haruhi MV in youtube.. The song used is Howie Day's "Collide", which is a major inspiration of this fic.. I just want to share it with you guys.. It was very well done.. Here is the link http:/ /www. youtube. com /watch ?v = C6rkNOfGUKA. Just delete the unnecessary spaces. Credits to the one who did that MV...

Please review :)

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I really hate you Kyouya-senpai.."

"I know."

"But, thank you very much for saving me."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I swear, I do not own Ouran...

**Thank you very much for the reviews in chapter 3 :)**

**Sonora-Margaret**, LOL I didn't realize that I got ur name wrong.. I apologize for that :) It only proves how careless I am lol..  
**queen34**, I am a self-confessed Kyouya addict.. U are right, he is very nice.. and drop dead gorgeous.. I'm glad that you like this story :)  
**arashi-senpai, **thank you very much :) I always try my best to update as soon as I can.. I hate waiting, so I dont like making people wait either :p  
**hpnerd328**, Sure I'll read your fic :) Im a big fan girl anyway... lol i'm not sure though if i can give you a good advice.. see, i'm just a newbie writer.. i'll help you though, with the best of my abilities :) just dont expect much, ne? ^__^

__________

**Previous chapter: **_The steady sound of the footsteps that were now slowly walking her way echoed her ears loudly. _

_She could sense danger._

_Haruhi stood there, still leaning on the wall, eyes closed, like a prey that was to be captured by her predator..._

-

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The footsteps got louder and louder, indicating that the predator was near..

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap........**

Until it stopped.

Haruhi knew knew that the man was already beside her.

"..."

She could perfectly feel his presence; yet, she kept her eyes tightly closed. It's **not **that she was afraid or anything, but she was controlling (really controlling) herself from attacking and killing a certain spectacled man.

_'That bastard.. This is all his fault..'_

The man remained standing about 4 feet away from the lawyer, slightly amused by the facial expressions she was doing. It ranges from annoyance, to anger, to exasperation, and the list could go on.

The lawyer frowned, eyes still closed, as she thought how Kyouya had forsaken her. Of course she was slightly hurt. She was somewhat expecting Kyouya to protect her. Not that it was his obligation, but hey, he was her escort. And yet, he told that perverted Koichi where she was.

The man bent down to her level to look more closely at her face, it seemed that he was enjoying this little show. His lips slightly turned upward, despite his mighty efforts of keeping a poker face. It has never been hard for him to control a smile before, but this very sight seemed a little bit too much to handle.

He found himself captivated by what seemed like a magical force that was keeping him frozen.

He **cannot** stop himself from staring at the girl.

And before he could jump back to where he was _supposed_ to be, the young lawyer unexpectedly spoke and opened her eyes.

"Koichi-san, I am -"

_blink. _

_blink._

She was shocked. Completely shocked.

There was no doubt about that. Her words suddenly disappeared as she saw a familiar face only a couple of inches away from hers. On the other hand, the young man in question just coolly pushed his glasses up and straightened himself. As if nothing happened.

"I thought that you are bad in acting Haruhi.", he said as he pushed his glasses up once more. "I never knew that you improved." The man coolly said as if he was stating a science fact. He was referring about Haruhi's awful stage acting when they were in high school; the time when she was kidnapped by the Zuka club of St. Lobelia's Academy and included her in one of their plays. The lawyer just stared at him in surprise and confusion.

"K-kyouya senpai..?" she said, trying to cope up with the current situation. "But..I thought..Koichi-san..he..how?" Kyouya elegantly raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Seriously Haruhi, you are a brilliant lawyer.. I believe that you can speak better than that.", he deadpanned as the girl struggled to find her missing words.

"But, Koichi-san...", she stated as she frowned.

"What about him?", he calmly asked.

Haruhi stared at him for a couple of seconds before realization took over her. He equally returned the lawyer's gaze.

"What?", he asked when he noticed that the girl's expression has changed. Kyouya felt slightly uneasy having the girl stare at him while she was smiling.

Her giggles were contagious, in a way that his body wanted to laugh with her.  
He was confused. Why would his body want to laugh when his mind didn't even know why the girl was laughing?

"What?", he asked again, this time his tone indicated annoyance. And yes, he was slightly annoyed; partly because he couldn't read Haruhi, and partly because controlling himself from smiling was getting more and more difficult.

He started to walk away, leaving the giggling girl behind.

He needed to go and let that stupid smile out, or else he might burst in laughter. Which was not good, he said. Because, for Kyouya Ootori, showing his emotions means showing his weaknesses. And **no**, he cannot afford to have anyone see his weaknesses. Most especially his stubborn lawyer. The girl has already seen some of the 'real' him, he wouldn't let her see some more.

And so, he continued to walk away............. _smiling from ear to ear_.

"Hey! Wait up.." He heard her say as she continued giggling.

The lawyer walked a little faster to catch up with the long strides of the shadow king.

**-**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Koichi-san? Is everything okay?"_

_"Oh. Kyouya-san. Yes, everything is fine..", the man replied. "By the way, have you seen Haruhi-san?"_

_"Haruhi?" _pause_"You mean Haruhi Fujioka, my lawyer?"_

_"Well, yes?"_

_"Well..I think.."_ another pause_ "Yes, I think I saw her just now.."_

_Haruhi stepped backward and leaned her back on the wall._

_"I believe that she is there.", said Kyouya while pointing at the direction **opposite**to where Haruhi was. Koichi said a thank you, before immediately running away from where Kyouya remained standing. The shadow king slowly walked towards the girl's hiding spot._

_He stopped just right in front of her. _

_He crossed his arms as he studied her carefully. _

_'What in the world is she doing?' he wondered as his eyebrow rose._

_After a while, he found himself entertained by her little act. He was smiling, yet trying to stop it at the same time, which made his thin lips shake._

_He unconsciously leaned closer.. and closer.. and closer.._

_Until she opened her eyes.._

_-_

"Kyouya-senpai.. Wait up..", she called out once again. The shadow king ignored her, but he slowed down his pace somehow, his face now returned to being stoic. He tightened his mask, careful not to make the girl notice the sparkle in his eyes.

They continued walking, heading outside towards the garden.

"I really hate you Kyouya-senpai.", Haruhi said, breaking the silence between them.

"I know.", he replied, as if stating the obvious.

"But, thank you very much for saving me." The girl sincerely said.

They stopped in front of a bench near the fountain and sat down. The light of the full moon gave them a soft glow which made the entire scene romantic. But, then again, they wouldn't notice that. Both Kyouya and Haruhi was not a fan of cheesy romance.

_Pause_

"You do know", he took his turn to break the silence, "that I do not do things for free, right Haruhi?", he said, making the girl turn her head to see if he was serious. And yes, he looked serious. He kept his gaze at the fountain.

"Merits as usual Kyouya-senpai?", she retorted as she also looked at the fountain.

"Indeed.", he smirked. "Not that I want to make you pay or anything, but I hope you understand that business is business. And nothing is free nowadays." He said, making the girl look at him in disbelief.

"Don't you think so, Haruhi?" He said in a host-like tone, with a host-like smile. _'He clearly wants me to pay'_ The girl rolled her eyes.

"Okay. What do you want?", she directly asked.

"What do I want?", he asked himself aloud.

He seemed to be in deep thought for quite a while. Haruhi was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Let's see.." He said, "Since you are a commoner, I don't think you can afford something so expensive.."

"Okay." He looked at Haruhi. "How about, something cheap.. Like, a new BMW car?", he asked, as if it was a first grade question.

"Eh?" Haruhi's jaw dropped.

Really, a BMW is cheap?!

"No, wait.." he said slowly, "How about a new mansion? I'm getting tired of this mansion you know." He said aloud, talking to himself. _'Rich bastard'_ He shook his head up and down as if agreeing with his own idea.

"Or how about an island? That would also be good -"

"Kyouya-senpai.." Her eyes and mouth were twitching in annoyance. "Even if I work for your company for _ten_ years, I don't think that I can afford the things that you've said."

_pause_

"Oh. Right.." he commented, as if he realized something so obvious, "Maybe you can work for _twenty_ years then. You know, the company would love you to be there anyway."

_Sigh_. "Geez. Thanks for your advice." She sarcastically said. "I am enlightened."

"You're welcome." He smugly replied as if he was pleased to 'help' her.

_Silence...._

"Senpai.. Could you be more serious?" The change in her tone suggested that she was starting to get annoyed. Kyouya didn't miss it.

"Whoever said I wasn't?", he asked with a pleasant tone. A mocking pleasant tone.

"Don't you understand that I do not have enough money to buy you those expensive things?" she said as she stood up facing him.

"What do you have then?" he seriously said as he also stood up, making the girl step back. He raised an eyebrow as if challenging her to speak.

"..."

". . ."

"I'll pay you.", she softly said, "But, not with cars, or mansions, or islands.."

_Silence.._

Kyouya walked passed her, and paused. _sigh_

"Meet me here tomorrow at 9 a.m." He said, making the girl lift her face. She was standing back to back with Kyouya.

"Do not be late.", the shadow king added before he continued walking away. She turned to his direction and stared at his back.

"Why?", she asked in confusion.

"By the way, please wear a nice dress." He added, completely ignoring her question.

"Hey, wait..", Haruhi wanted to know why, yet, she sensed that it would be better to just let the shadow king go. She let out a deep breath and sat back down to the bench.

_What a long day_

_-----_

A/N: What do you guys think? Is the story moving so slow? Or is it moving at all? Is it still making sense? lol

pls give me some feed back *puppy eyes* lol

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Your girlfriend is very pretty Kyouya-kun."

_cough. cough. *Choking*_

"Oh, my! Are you okay dear??... Kyouya-kun, give her some water..."

_cough._

"I think she's okay, grandmother."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 revised

DISCLAIMER: I swear, I do not own Ouran...

**Thank you very much for the reviews in chapter 4 :)**

Arashi-senpai  
hpnerd328  
dark and bittersweet  
queen34  
Sonora-Margaret  
kyoya-is-love  
Jaiho  
flingfling-lovespurplexoxoxo  
themorrows2coxnet  
Scherherazade

I really appreciated it :) You guys made my day!

---

**Previous chapter:**

_"Meet me here tomorrow at 9 a.m." He said, making the girl lift her face. She was standing back to back with Kyouya._

_"Do not be late.", the shadow king added before he continued walking away. She turned to his direction and stared at his back._

_"Why?", she asked in confusion._

_--_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was a Tuesday morning - the morning after the Ootori Company party. Haruhi was preparing herself to work when she heard a loud knock on the door. The lawyer just got out of the bathroom, only wearing a bathrobe over her underwear.

**"Hold on.."** She shouted, as she put on a zip-up black sweater to cover herself.

The young lawyer opened the door, and was welcomed by three men who were wearing identical suits and black shades.

Before she could even speak, Fujioka Haruhi was practically lifted by the two men towards a black limousine. The third man then closed the door of her apartment before following them. The lawyer shouted and struggled, afraid about what was happening. She desperately called for help as she felt her entire body got heavier and heavier after one of the men covered her nose with a handkerchief...

--

"Fujioka-sama.."

"..."

"Fujioka-sama...."

"Mmm.."

"Fujioka-sama....."

"Hai..?", the sleeping girl responded in a low, hoarse voice. She blinked her eyes twice, trying to adjust her sight to the bright sun shining through the window.

_Is it morning already?_

"We need to get you dressed" Haruhi directed her gaze to the woman in a maid's uniform. "Kyouya-sama is waiting for you." The woman stated as she walked towards the bedside, holding a large pink box in her arms. The lawyer, meanwhile, was still orienting herself with what was happening. Her mind running at a slow speed of 10 mph._' Dress? Kyouya? Waiting?'_ She tried to connect the words, tried to make a sensible idea out of it, but none came yet.

The brown eyed girl slowly sat up, her right hand supporting her head. "Where am I?", she loudly asked, still with a hoarse voice. She looked down at the soft material delicately hugging her lower body. That wasn't her blanket, and that wasn't her bed, she noticed. She moved her head from side to side, her eyes critically studying the spacious room; she noted the expensive furniture and the decorative antiques. _'What am I doing here?'_ A frown started to form in her flawless face as she gave the maid a questioning look.

Before the latter could speak, a deep, familiar voice answered the question for her. "You are in one of my family's vacation houses Haruhi." The man explained as he swiftly walked from the door towards the bed. "Welcome to Hokkaido."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes when she saw him. The man who never once failed to drain out all the sanity in her. The only man who had managed to make her shiver, to make her angry, and to even make her cry in annoyance sometimes. Honestly, she initially thought that he was different from the former members of the crazy group of men who called themselves the host club. She thought that he wasn't as weird as them; yet, as spent more and more time with him, she realized that she was sadly mistaken. Birds of the same feathers flock together, she thought.

"And why am I here Kyouya-senpai??", she asked.

Now things were starting to get clearer as the young lawyer remembered the events that morning. She was preparing for work. Somebody knocked at her door. She opened it, only to be welcomed by three men in black. She was lifted by the men... and... Well, Haruhi couldn't remember anything else after that.

"I told you last night to meet me at 9 am - "

"You didn't tell me why.", she tried to cut him off, but he continued speaking, unshaken by the girl's dangerous tone.

" - I figured you wouldn't come, so I took the initiative of picking you up from your place.", he calmly said.

"Picked me up? No, You kidnapped me!" The maid was surprised with Haruhi's sudden outburst. She couldn't believe how brave this Fujioka lawyer was; never has she seen anyone talk to the shadow king the way Haruhi did. Not even Kyouya's brothers can talk to him like that.

"You know that I can sue you.", the lawyer seriously said. The maid wondered if this girl was indeed crazy. Threaten and scream at Kyouya Ootori? Not a good combination for sure.

"I know you can.", the raven-haired man coolly replied as he let out a small smirk.

"You can talk to my lawyer about that if you want." He smugly said.

_'Bastard'_ "I am your lawyer." The brown eyed woman replied through her gritted teeth.

"Exactly.", he deadpanned.

The maid kept staring at the two, amused with their fearless sparring of powerful words. She wondered why her master hasn't called his bodyguards yet to eliminate this woman who was answering him back. She wondered why her master hasn't kicked this woman out of the country yet.

Was there some kind of miracle happening?

"Can you please just tell me what I am doing here senpai?", the lawyer asked again, glaring at the tall man in front of her. She couldn't remember how many times has she already asked him about his motives lately. For some reasons, Haruhi felt that something was out of place. It was as if Kyouya was, well, not being the usual Kyouya...

The onyx-eyed man glanced at the maid, motioning her to leave the room. She placed the pink box on the top of the bedside table before excusing herself.

Silence took over the room.

But the tension remained.

"Do you still remember Tamaki's words when you broke the expensive vase back in high school?", Kyouya looked at Haruhi as his glasses reflected the glare of the sun.

Of course, how can she forget? The day when she accidentally broke that ridiculously expensive vase was the very same day when she said goodbye to her peaceful life.

"You owe me two things, in case you forgot.", he smugly stated.

"I know that... But - "

"But what? I already told you what I want for compensation. And if I remember correctly, you said it yourself that you cannot give them to me.", he retorted, making the girl sigh in defeat. She lost, he perfectly knew that. His plans never fail after all.

"How about my work?", she asked, even though she knew that the shadow king doesn't leave any loopholes in his plans.

"Your secretary was already informed to clear your schedule for today." He said as he made his way towards the large couch near the bedside.

Sigh.

"What exactly do you need from me?", she asked, her words lashing out like a poison from her mouth. The young lawyer was starting to get confused. It was true that the spectacled man's odd behavior may go unnoticed by most people...but not by Haruhi. She knew that something was bothering him, although she wasn't sure what it was.

He smirked in reponse. An evil smirk which Haruhi completely hated. She knew that he only smirks like that whenever he has some plans (evil plans, to be exact) in his head.

"My personal assistant."

Pause.

"Personal assistant?", the girl repeated in disbelief as she frowned even more.

"You brought me here... to be your personal assistant?", she asked slowly, in a tone that says 'are you kidding me?'

"I'm not that immature Haruhi.", he backfired, as if he was insulted by the lawyer's question. "I need to finish some important paper works tonight.", he explained as he slightly stirred on his seat. "However, my grandmother wants me to attend her little dinner party."

"And so, you want me to do the job?", she hesitantly said, reading in between the lines.

"Yes." The shadow king answered and looked at his shiny wrist watch.

The girl eyed him critically.

"You could've just told me last night you know. You didn't need to drag me all the way here." She said, not looking at him. She thought that the shadow king's excuse was very lame. Kyouya didn't reply, as if he didn't hear her remarks.

"If you're done with your questions, I suggest that you start getting ready for lunch.", he said as he started to walk out of the room. Haruhi noticed that he was already in his sleek black tuxedo. His dark hair already brushed neatly in place. "You have exactly fifteen minutes."

"Eh?"

"That dress costs 500,000 yen. You might not want to ruin it."

Haruhi snapped her head towards the pink box that the maid was holding earlier. _'Rich bastard.'_ She got out of the bed and started to fix herself. She didn't really want to dress up; it was just a simple lunch anyway. What's the big deal? But then again, she realized that going out of the room, only dressed in a bathrobe and a zip up sweater, was not a good idea. _Sigh_

--

The young lawyer wandered around the very ample mansion, trying to figure out where the dining room was. Good thing that a maid saw her and directed her to a quiet room where Kyouya was currently eating with an old woman, probably around 80 years old. White hair and wrinkles dominated her beautiful face.

"Come, join us my dear.", the old woman said as she motioned Haruhi to sit opposite her. The brown-eyed girl looked at Kyouya, who nodded his head in approval. She gracefully walked in and sat beside Kyouya as directed. The mansion's butler standing at the back assisted her. "Thank you", she said in appreciation.

"Haruhi, I want you to meet my grandmother, Ootori Koneko.", said the spectacled man, making the lawyer look at him and then at the woman opposite them. "She lives in England with my uncle... She only visits here about twice a year."

The old woman didn't have that intimidating Ootori trademark, Haruhi noticed. She doubted for a while if this lady was really Kyouya's grandmother.

She wasn't exactly what Haruhi had expected.

"Good afternoon Fujioka-san.", said the older woman as she beamed at the girl. She looked a lot like Fuyumi, Haruhi thought. 'They have the same personality, and that same sparkling dark eyes.'

"Oh, please call me Haruhi.", she said, giving one of her sweet smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ootori-san."

The older woman returned her smile. "You know, I am so glad that Kyouya-kun here has finally found a friend whom he doesn't need to blackmail just to go with him." Haruhi slightly stiffened at the irony of what Ootori grandma said. The girl didn't know whether to laugh, or to frown at the truth of the older woman's statement.

"Actually - "

"As much as I don't want to cut the lovely conversation, my ladies, I am afraid that the food is starting to get cold.", Kyouya said, cutting whatever Haruhi's statement was. Kyouya gave her a smile that says _don't you dare tell my grandmother that she was right_.

--

The three of them ate in silence, with occasional comments from Ootori grandma. Haruhi was enjoying herself with the delicious foods in front of her. She felt like heaven every time she put that Ootoro in her mouth. For once, she felt that being dragged by Kyouya all the way here wasn't so bad at all.

"I see that you are having a good time my dear.", said Ootori grandma as she noticed Haruhi's boosted appetite. The lawyer slightly blushed at the remark. Embarrassed with her obvious passion for food.

"Hai." She said, "I really love your Ootori."

*cough*

Silence.

The spectacled man beside her adjusted his glasses as he let out soft coughs. The older woman, meanwhile, was looking directly at the lawyer's round brown eyes.

"I meant to say Ootoro..", Haruhi corrected herself and she began to laugh nervously. She started to hate the deafening silence that echoed her ear.

The girl noticed that the man beside her has resumed eating, and so, she pretended to eat normally as well.

Silence.

"You're girlfriend is very pretty Kyouya-kun.", the older woman said, as she broke the silence inside the room. "She is funny too."

Cough. Cough. *choking*

Now it was the brown-eyed girl's turn to swallow her food in the wrong pipe.

"Oh my! Are you okay dear?.. Kyouya-kun, give her some water.", the older woman said, worried about Haruhi.

Cough.

Kyouya handed her a glass of water, as he whispered something in her ear. 'Play along.'

"What?!" the girl exclaimed. Why the hell would Kyouya want her to pretend as his lover? This isn't funny at all, she thought.

Ootori grandma looked at her quizzically.

"Is she okay, Kyouya-kun?", she "whispered" at her grandson, careful not to let Haruhi hear her question, as if she was worried that her remark might offend the young lawyer. For some reasons, Ootori grandma reminded Haruhi of Tamaki with those loud whispers. _'Is she really Kyounya-senpai's grandmother, and not Tamaki-senpai's?'_

"I believe that she is fine, grandmother.", Kyouya calmly said as he looked at his lawyer from the corner of his eyes.

Silence.

"I am okay.", said Haruhi in reassurance. "Thank you." She knew that it was now too late to retaliate against the shadow king's act. The only thing that she can do at the moment was to just go with the flow.

The older woman sighed in relief. Haruhi was stealing occasional glances at Kyouya, wondering what was going through his mind. Is he serious about proclaiming her as his girlfriend? No, of course not, Haruhi thought.. There surely was a reason behind all these. But, what? Normally, she could see right through him, but then, there would be times when the shadow king's defenses were at its peak.

Silence.

"So," Ootori grandma said, "how long have you two gotten together?", she asked randomly, making the two people in question look at her.

"I mean, how long have you two been in a relationship so far?", the old woman corrected herself as she looked at Haruhi gently.

"Oh..", the lawyer shrugged, "just now..?" she accidentally slipped up.

"Just now??", Ootori grandma frowned in confusion.

"Uhm..no! no.. I mean..."

"Yes.", the raven haired man said, making the two ladies look at him. "Today is our **first anniversary** grandmother." Nice save. Kyouya Ootori was definitely quick-witted. He can get out of any trouble smoothly and spontaneously. He was truly the master of manipulation, Haruhi thought.

"Oh...oh, I see..", said the grandma as her stiffened muscles slowly relaxed.

"Why didn't you tell me that today is an important day to you Kyouya-kun?", the grandma asked worriedly. "I could've just re-scheduled our dinner for tonight you know."

"It's okay grandmother... Haruhi here wanted to meet you anyway.", he said as he reached out for the girl's hand on the table. The girl was slightly suprised with the boldness of her senpai's act. She looked at their hands before turning her gaze to the older Ootori. Haruhi nodded in reassurance of what Kyouya has said.

"Oh.. Really Haruhi-chan?" The girl in question smiled weakly.

"But Kyouya-kun, if you told me about the anniversary, I would've just asked you to meet me tomorrow with your brothers and sister instead." The white-haired grandma said, as if guilt has eaten her whole being.

"Please don't worry yourself about it grandmother.", the raven-haired boy gently replied as pulled his hand from Haruhi's.

Ootori grandma's face lit up all of a sudden, as if an idea popped into her head.

"You know what, I'll let you go for tonight Kyouya-kun! You should spend the evening with your girlfriend.", she excitedly said. "I would have a dinner set up for the two of you!"

"You don't really need to do that grandmother."

"No, no, no.. I insist Kyouya-kun.", she smiled, even though her tone says something like 'you have no choice but to do it'.

_sigh_

"Thank you grandmother.", the younger Ootori replied. "We would really appreciate it."

--------

A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter.. But, it is vital to keep the story moving in a reasonable pace.. please bear with me :) lol

I would appreciate reviews.. I'm open for any suggestions, comments, requests, etc.

**Preview for the next chapter:**

NEWS HEADLINE: Ootori-Fujioka love affair?

ENTERTAINMENT NOW: _A modern Cinderella story:_ Fujioka Haruhi

HOTTEST NEWS: Japan's most eligible bachelor, soon to wed?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I swear, I do not own Ouran...

**Thank you very much for the reviews in chapter 4 :)**  
queen34  
Arashi-senpai  
Scherherazade  
Marisol Akyri  
cactus2008  
Sonora-Margaret  
dark and bittersweet  
hpnerd328  
kyoya-is-love  
yessir  
Stefy Golightly  
princess jasmine

All the reviews are very inspiring :) It keeps me going! :)

I do hope that you will continue to support this fic until the end. :) now, on with the story... ^^

**-----**

**Previous chapter:**

_"I would have a dinner set up for the two of you!" _

_"You don't really need to do that grandmother."_

_"No, no, no.. I insist Kyouya-kun.", she smiled, even though her tone says something like 'you have no choice but to do it'._

_sigh __"Thank you grandmother.", the younger Ootori replied._

_---_

"Miss Fujioka Haruhi's office. How may I help you?"

"Reiko-san. It's me, Haruhi." It was the night after the somewhat frenzied lunch with the Ootori's. Haruhi decided to stay inside her room the whole afternoon, avoiding any questions that Ootori grandma might ask her. The brown eyed woman just watched some DVD's and read some books. It was now 5 in the afternoon, and she was starting to get bored. She then decided to call her secretary and check how things were going.

"Oh! Haruhi-sama!" the voice on the other line enthusiastically said. "How are you? Everything okay?" The young secretary sounded a bit worried, curious as to why the workaholic lawyer was absent today without giving a notice yesterday.

"Ah, hai! Everything is good. I'm with Kyouya-senpai right now." The brown-eyed lawyer responded as she plopped herself comfortably down the very soft king size bed. "I believe that you were already informed about this, correct?"

"Hai. Kyouya-sama's secretary had already passed the orders to me." "I already took care of them, so no need to worry yourself, Haruhi-sama."

"Good.", the lawyer sighed in relief. "Well, that's all, I guess. Thank you very much Reiko-san. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ah! Wait, Haruhi-sama.", added the lady as if she remembered something significant. "Suoh-sama called, I think about twenty times already. He was really worried about you, he said." Haruhi instinctively opened her eyes and slightly frowned upon hearing about how Tamaki was unnecessarily worrying about her. The lawyer could perfectly picture how the blonde would call the Hitachiin twins, the Morinozuka and Haninozuka cousins, and the Ootori shadow king, to tell them about the **"mysterious, sudden lost of his one and only darling daughter".** The lawyer could even bet that the former president of the host club has already hired a good amount of private investigators to know her whereabouts.

_Sigh_ "I'll take care of it, Reiko-san. See you tomorrow." With that, Haruhi slowly closed her black flip phone and let out a heavy sigh. _'Why is he not growing up?'_ she wryly thought.

"Because, he's an idiot."

Haruhi immediately sat up, surprised by the presence of a raven-haired man in her room. She glared at him in annoyance, watching him closely as he remained standing on the doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she glared at him.

"Don't you know how to close the door?" the man calmly retorted as he elegantly raised an eyebrow. "May I come in?" he added. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Do I have a choice?"

Silence.

Kyouya walked in and sat on the couch, facing the irritated brown-eyed woman.

"About what happened earlier - "

"Oh, which one? The part when you kidnapped me? Or the part when you proclaimed me as your lover?" she mocked.

"As I was saying - ", he calmly continued, ignoring her snide comments.

"You know what, Kyouya, this isn't getting funny at all." she honestly told him. She didn't even notice that she had dropped the 'senpai', proving how anoyed she really was. The bespectacled man didn't miss it, making him slightly raise an eyebrow.

"It isn't supposed to be funny, Haruhi." He replied. His voice low and dangerous.

Haruhi didn't know what to say, she was confused with the shadow king's uncharacteristic tone of voice. He sounded as if he was worried about something.

"My grandmother", he said, making the lawyer look at him curiously. "You don't know her.", he softly said. His eyes slightly narrowed behind his oval lenses.

"W-what do you mean?"

The raven-haired man leaned his back on the couch, somewhat indicating that a long conversation was about to take place. "Do you have any idea...about what you have started?" His eyes cold as winter.

"I don't understand what you are saying." she frowned, trying to decipher the hidden meaning in his words.

"Weren't you there", he straightened himself up, "when my grandmother thought that we are a couple?"

The young lawyer stood up from the bed, not caring about how ruffled her casual dress was. She walked two steps to where Kyouya was sitting and towered him.

"Was I the one who told her that we are dating??" her arms flying on different directions as she spoke, emphasizing her every word, "Was I the one who lied to her about the anniversary thing?"

Silence.

"Don't you get it? That was the best thing that we can do at that moment.", he softly replied.

_Sigh._ "I fail to recognize which part of that charade was for the best."

The man let out a small breath.

His onyx eyes directly piercing the brown eyes of the woman towering him. "If you didn't say", he cleared his throat, "that you love me - "

"Excuse me?!" her voice as high as her left eyebrow "I didn't say that I love you!" she sounded somewhat disgusted with the very thought of the word 'love'. For some reasons, it was as if "Kyouya Ootori" and "love" do not fit the same sentence together.

"Yes you did." he emphasized with a mix of nonchalance and arrogance. "I really love your Ootori..?" He then stood up, taking his turn to tower the girl this time.

Haruhi didn't step back, wasn't intimidated with the purple aura radiating from the shadow king. "Kyouya-senpai, that was a mistake." she rolled her eyes, "I meant to say 'Ootoro'.." "I even corrected myself in front of your grandmother."

"And you think she'll buy that?"

"What do you - "

"You think she'll believe you?"

"Well, Of course. Why not?"

"Like I've said," he pushed his glasses up, "you don't know her."

"Unfortunately, Miss Fujioka, once my grandmother has already assumed on something, no one can ever change her thoughts about it."

"That doesn't make sense," the lawyer responded, "Are you saying that we cannot oppose with whatever she thinks or says?"

"Unfortunately, the answer is yes."

_silence_

"What will happen.. If we tell her that she was mistaken?"

Kyouya looked at her eyes intensely. She didn't waver.

"My grandmother, is already 83 years old, just so you know... I wouldn't dare do anything that will put her at risk for a heart attack...", his face grimaced, "and what, have the entire Ootori family run after me? Have me disinherited? Have me imprisoned?" he sighed, "at this point... I'm afraid that we do not have any other option."

"No..", Haruhi slowly bowed her head down, blankly staring at the floor, "no.. I won't play with you.." Somehow, the young lawyer didn't like this game of deception. She didn't want to lie - much more when it involves the Ootori's. The lawyer believed that Kyouya's grandmother will understand; that they just needed to explain carefully. "No. I can't do it, Kyouya-senpai." she continued. "You are the Shadow King. Why don't you use your manipulative skills this time? I'm pretty sure you can find a way out."

Her gaze returned to the bespectacled man in front of her. He was smirking scornfully. "You really don't understand, do you?" His eyes dark and cold. "And besides, do you think that I wanted this to happen?", he said in monotone, "All I wanted, when I came here, is to greet my grandmother, to finish my work, and to go back to Tokyo and continue living."

"Do you seriously think that I wanted to be in a relationship all of a sudden?", his words dripping out like a poison, "To have you as my girlfriend, of all the people?" (**a/n:** Ouch, that hurt. Bad Kyouya!)

"I didn't think so..", the brown-eyed woman grimly replied, "because I am pretty sure that someone as heartless and selfish as you is incapable of tolerating being in love..... I pity you."

Somehow, an eerie silence covered the room. The rude exchange of insults was not missed by both sides.

"You don't know what you are talking about.", was Kyouya's cold reply. Not that he will admit it, but the lawyer's words pained him.

**Knock. Knock.**

"..."

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in."

"Oh.. Here you are.."

Haruhi and Kyouya quickly directed their gazes to the intruder on the doorway. The old woman was dressed in an elegant dress, smiling lively at the two 'lovers' in front of her. It was as if she brought a shining light into the dark room. The two young adults bowed their heads to her in respect.

Ootori grandma didn't miss the expressions in their faces. Kyouya was able to conceal some of his emotions, but his eyes told a different story.

"Anything wrong?", she asked worriedly, "are you two..fighting?"

The old woman slowly walked towards the two. Her cane keeping her in balance.

Kyouya assisted her and sat her on the couch he was sitting earlier. "No, we are okay, grandmother." "Where are your assistants?", the raven-haired man asked. His eyes showed genuine concern. "You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself.", he gently said as he kneeled down to meet the old woman's level.

"Aha! What are you saying Kyouya-kun?", she laughed heartily, "I'm still strong you know!" Ootori grandma enthusiastically said as she lifted her cane like a barbell. Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle. Looking at the old woman's peaceful face, she felt all her troubles quickly evaporate.

The raven-haired man smirked. Not a mocking one, but one out of pure amusement. "I know that grandmother", he softly said, as if he was talking to a child. "But, it wouldn't hurt to be careful, right?"

Haruhi stared at the raved-haired man's back as he spoke to the old woman. Her eyes slightly wide open. This was the first time she saw Kyouya speaking tenderly like that. She was used to seeing him stern and indifferent. This sight was just overwhelming for the young lawyer. It was almost a touching scene, she pondered.

"By the way, before I forget", the old woman said, snapping Haruhi out of her musings, "I came here to tell you two that the mini party for tonight is already set up."

The old woman excitedly shared the details, clapping her hands together as she continued speaking.

Haruhi broke her eye contact with Ootori grandma. The sparkle on her big brown eyes started to fade, as her smile was replaced with a frown. Kyouya on the other hand, didn't say anything, just occasionally nodding with his grandmother's **"Perfect, romantic first anniversary dinner party"** plan.

" - and the candle light!!! The sweet music will fill the room with love....." Ootori grandma's voice trailed off as she noticed the worried expression in the young lawyer's face.

"Haruhi-chan?" the old woman looked at the lawyer confusedly. "Don't you....like it?" Ootori grandma's puppy eyes were hundred times more compassion-seeking than Tamaki's purple ones; yet, Fujioka Haruhi still believed that they should tell the elderly the truth. It's now or never, the brown-eyed beauty thought.

"Ootori-san", the young lawyer began, ignoring the 'look' that the shadow king was giving her. "I have to tell you something.."

"Haruhi, I thought that you wanted to go out for a little walk?", the raven-haired man stood up and tried to intervene.

"Let her finish what she's saying, Kyouya-kun."

Haruhi sighed. She looked at Kyouya first, before looking back at the expectant old woman. For some reasons, staring at the smiling eyes of Ootori grandma was keeping the lawyer from saying the truth. The old woman's onyx eyes looked too delicate to be able handle an ugly truth.

_'I wouldn't dare do anything that will put her at risk for a heart attack...'_ Kyouya's voice echoed Haruhi's ears. She realized that the shadow king has a point. Perhaps, he was right when he said that the only option the two of them have right now was to go with the flow, she thought.

The lawyer forced a smile, not before saying, "I just wanted to say", she quickly glanced at Kyouya's worried face, "that I really appreciate.. The things that you are doing for us." Ootori grandma's face lit up, as Kyouya sighed in relief. "Thank you very much, Ootori-sama."

"Pssh.. Don't worry about it.", the old woman comically said as she waved her hand in dismissal, "You can stop calling me Ootori-sama, you know." The old woman stood up, with Kyouya assisting her. "Address me as Kyouya-kun would address me.." She beamed.

"You two better get ready for the dinner now. I'll see you both at 7 o'clock." The old woman started to walk away, Kyouya strolled by her side. "Please allow me to escort you, grandmother."

Haruhi watched the Ootori's as they made their way out of her room. Ootori grandma stopped at the doorway and turned around to nod Haruhi. The brown-eyed beauty returned the nod with a smile. The raven-haired man didn't spare a glance at her. _"Tsk. Ungrateful, arrogant bastard"_ she bitterly thought.

-----

Two hours later, Haruhi walked out of her room, wearing a blue satin halter dress that extended down to her knees. It was a Hitachiin collection, no doubt. Her shoulder length brown hair, elegantly arranged in sophisticated loose curls.

A pair of diamond earrings was the only jewelry she chose to wear that night; yet, her beautiful brown eyes was more than enough to make her shine as bright as the full moon. She looked simple, yet stunning.

Haruhi noticed the very familiar bespectacled man, standing a couple of steps outside her room. He was wearing a black suit, paired with an off-white shirt and a dark blue tie.

Haruhi remained in her spot, as she eyed the man slowly walking to her.

Neither of them spoke.

Honestly, the lawyer didn't know what to say. She was **still** mad at him.

The only reason she agreed to take part on this charade was Ootori grandma.

_silence_

The raven-haired man handed her a small white box with gold lining on the side. Haruhi gave him a questioning look.

"Please wear it."

"Why would I - "

"My grandmother insisted.", he flatly replied. Haruhi opened the box, which contained a white-gold necklace, probably costing a million dollar. Despite its price, however, the necklace wasn't overly extravagant. In fact, it suited her taste.

Haruhi took the fine jewelry out of the box, only to be snatched by the shadow king. She glared at him for a second, before she felt herself being turned to the other direction. The lawyer started to protest, only to be held steady by the bespectacled man behind her. His hands clutching both of her shoulders in place.

"Hold still." She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck.

Long elegant fingers gently trailed her porcelain-like skin as he put her the necklace.

"All done.", he whispered.

She then faced him, and muttered a cold thank you. There was a moment of awkward silence. Both wished that the little dinner party would go quickly.

Kyouya offered his arm, which was politely declined by the lawyer. It slightly offended the bespectacled man's ego, but he decided to ignore it anyway. They walked silently to the main dinner hall, where the party would take place. Both of them stopped in front of the two large closed doors.

And when the maids opened it for them..... they were welcomed by a large crowd, which certainly do not fit the category of a "small party".

Haruhi was stunned.

_'Where in the world did all these people come from?'_ There were probably about five hundred guests in the room. It was unexpected; unbelievable as a matter of fact.

She looked at Kyouya, who remained more calm than her. And, for a second, she noticed that his eyes subtly say that he, too, was taken aback.

"Happy anniversary! Kyouya-kun, Haruhi-chan!"

"Thank you grandmother."

Haruhi noticed that the bespectacled man beside her stiffened. She followed his gaze, and she too felt her body tensed.

"I was surprised when I found out.", a man sternly said. "Nevertheless, I was glad." The man's serious expression changed into a peaceful one as he stopped in front of the 'couple'. "Happy anniversary to the two of you."

"Thank you, Otou-san."

The lawyer was speechless. _'This is not good'_, she thought worriedly. Somehow, when Kyouya looked at her, she noticed that his expression also said something between the lines of 'this is not good'.

-

Without the Shadow King and the Host club Queen knowing - as they stood there inside that room, at that very moment - a shocking news was already spreading throughout Japan faster than the latest bullet train.

A news that brought happy tears to Haninozuka Mitsukuni's chocolate eyes.

A news that brought an uncharacteristic grin to Morinozuka Takashi's stoic face.

A news that brought sudden weakness to Hitachiin Kaoru's knees.

A news that brought a bitter ache to Hitachiin Hikaru's heart.

And, a news that brought Suoh Tamaki into a brief state of coma. . .

**NEWS HEADLINE:** Ootori-Fujioka love affair?

**ENTERTAINMENT NOW:** _A modern Cinderella story:_ Fujioka Haruhi

**HOTTEST NEWS:** Japan's most eligible bachelor, soon to wed?

-------

A/N: Well, what can I say? Sounds like the beginning of a roller coaster ride for the Shadow King and the Host Club Queen, ne? That's why I hate lying.. LOL Who knows where a simple lie would lead you to? Hopefully not in a tragedy :)

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"It seems that everyone is asking our dear couple for a kiss.", the host announced in the microphone.

*people squealing and cheering*

"Wait, what?!"

"C'mon! Kyouya-kun! Give the beautiful lady a kiss."

"Yeah! Let's see some kiss!"

--

LOL would they kiss? or would they not? Is it better to save the kiss when they are actually feeling _something_ for each other? We'll see.

I would really (I mean REALLY REALLY) appreciate reviews.. I love you all! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I swear I do no own Ouran.

**Thank you very much for the reviews in chapter 6 :)**

DarkRavie  
REAL-Ella-Martinez  
Sonora-Margaret  
Scherherazade  
AlphaOmega  
Marisol Akyri  
hpnerd328  
Arashi-senpai  
queen34

---

**Previous chapter:**

_The lawyer was speechless. 'This is not good', she thought worriedly. Somehow, when Kyouya looked at her, she noticed that his expression also said something between the lines of 'this is not good'._

_Without the Shadow King and the Host club Queen knowing - as they stood there inside that room, at that very moment - a shocking news was already spreading throughout Japan faster than the latest bullet train._

_---_

**...Tokyo, Japan. Hitachiin main mansion...**

"Why didn't she tell me?!!"

"Hikaru! Calm down..."

Hitachiin Kaoru, the vice president of the world renowned HKH clothing -formerly known as the Hitachiin Designs- grabbed his identical twin as the latter wildly kicked and threw whatever he sees in his room. It was a total disaster.

"And that Ootori! What the hell is he up to?!" he shouted as he tried to break free from his brother's grasp. "I swear I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Hikaru! Please! Get hold of yourself! You're not a kid anymore."

Silence.

The older twin was panting heavily as he glared at the younger one.

"Hikaru -"

"Fine! I get the point! You want to be on their side?! Is that what it is, Kaoru??" he asked. "I see now." Hikaru finished and stormed out of the room, banging the door as he left.

---

"I'm sorry to bother you Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai."

"Don't worry about it Kao-chan. We are happy to help you, ne, Takashi?"

"Hnn." his cousin replied.

The three former hosts sat inside an exclusive cafe near the Haninozuka main mansion. After Hikaru's outburst, Kaoru immediately dialed his senpai's cell phone number. He knew that he should do something, before things go completely out of hand. Not that Hikaru didn't mature over the years, it's just that when it comes to Haruhi, he still tends to lose himself sometimes.

"I don't know if you've already heard about Haruhi and -" he paused, as if unsure whether to continue or not, "Kyouya-senpai."

"Yes, we've heard it from the news.", Hani replied after stuffing a spoon of cake into his mouth. "Let me guess... Hika-chan didn't take it well?", he finished.

"You could say that." Kaoru let out a small breath. "Honestly, I don't really know what Hikaru will do next."

"What do you mean?" Hani frowned.

His cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, remained stoic, patiently waiting for Kaoru to continue.

"He is so angry right now." he began, "He said that Kyouya-senpai is a hypocrite...pretending not to be interested in Haruhi while secretly plotting on how to get her." "He also said something like he will kill Kyouya-senpai."

This time, Hani's mouth formed an "O". He was slightly shocked with Kaoru's bold statements.

"Demo.. Hika-chan wouldn't do that, right?"

"Of course not, Hani-senpai.. But still...." _sigh_

"Haruhi." Both Hani and Kaoru directed their gazes to the "wild" type.

"What do you mean, Mori-senpai?"

"She needs to talk to Hikaru about this." was his simple reply.

---

**...Back at the party in Hokkaido...**

"You mean, you also do the laundry, Haruhi-san?", a lady, around twenty-five years old, asked. Her face showed complete shock, as if she discovered that it is possible for elephants to fly using their ears. The young lawyer in question resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'Why are rich people always amazed with the NORMAL things?', she thought.

"Yes, Fujiko-san. I do all the work at home.", Haruhi said politely. She didn't know how exactly she ended up sitting at this table, surrounded by a group of rich heiresses who reminded her of the costumers of the host club. She was practically bombard by a bunch of questions that, well, hardly make any sense.

"Haruhi-san is a hero, ne?", a lady commented. "Uhm..hmm" The others shook their heads in agreement.

**"Aho-ho-ho-ho!"**

Everyone paused, including Haruhi herself, as they heard a strong powered motor, which literally rose from the marbled floor of the ball room. How that machine got there, Kyouya hadn't have the slightest idea. He knew, however, whose voice he just heard.

That's right.

It was no other than...

Renge

- the Host Club's (self-proclaimed) manager.

**"This! This is what I'm waiting for! Ohhh, the moe!"**, the otaku dramatically said, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. Haruhi looked at her dumbfounded.

Ootori grandma, who was sitting opposite Kyouya, threw him a questioning look.

He gently pushed his glasses up as a reflex.

"Excuse me, but who are you?", Ootori Yoshio sternly asked as his eyes narrowed. He himself didn't have any idea what a strong powered motor was doing at his mansion.

"Ohhh! I'm sorry. Forgive my intrusion. I am Houshakuji Renge", she said, "I am the biggest fan of this couple!" she continued, showing a photo shopped picture of the Shadow King and the Host Club Queen........kissing!

Haruhi's jaw dropped upon seeing how she and Kyouya were **barely** dressed in that picture. They were snuggling quite _sensually_ in what seems like a hotel room. Whoever edited that picture was truly a genius. But hell, this wasn't the time to be admiring the wonders of modern art!

"I see.", Yoshio replied as he smirked mischievously at his youngest son. His face read 'I am a proud dad'. Kyouya couldn't believe that his father was deceived by this crap.

Well, who could blame the older Ootori? If Kyouya didn't know any better, he, too, would probably be fooled by the picture.

"Is Haruhi-san pregnant, Kyouya-kun?", Ootori grandma bluntly asked, unnecessarily adding more fuel to the fire.

All eyes were on him.

People were 'whispering' in the background, eagerly waiting for an answer. Renge was holding her breath, looking at the man expectantly.

He glanced at his lawyer -now known as his girl friend- before calmly saying "No."

"No??" the crowd repeated, quite disappointed with his answer. "Haruhi-san?" they now turned their questioning looks at the commoner.

"No! No, of course not!" she answered defensively, waving her hand in dismissal.

She didn't usually care about people gossiping on her private life; but, this was a different story! Now, everyone thinks that she was sleeping with Ootori Kyouya! Great! Just great! She bitterly thought.

In an interview, a year ago, she had clearly stated that she believes "women should keep their purity until they are married". And yes, she wanted to stick with that belief of hers. She was still a virgin, after all. But, thanks to Kyouya, and, most especially, thanks to Renge, now her words appeared to be nothing but words alone. Not good, particularly for a lawyer like her.

Wails of dismay echoed inside the ballroom. Obviously, the audience weren't so pleased about not hearing what they wanted to hear. They were frustrated with their very own crushed expectations.

In the world of the rich, reality is always tailored to suit their society's taste. Everything is scripted, arranged, planned or orchestrated, in order to maintain harmony within the elite community. And so, right now, Kyouya has no other choice but to make a saving act. Again.

He walked to where his 'girl friend' is, and gracefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well, Haruhi and I wanted to get married first, before having a child." _'What child?!'_, she looked at him in bewilderment.

"Ohh....", they responded in relief. Some of the ladies even squealed in delight, including Renge, who exaggeratedly sighed in contentment.

Fuyumi walked to the couple, looking rather pleased on seeing her brother's blossoming love life. She was indeed excited that her 'baby brother is finally a grown-up' (which he obviously was since the time he turned eighteen). Kyouya could only wish that his sister would not request for any stupidity, such as asking him to kiss Haruhi.

---

'I knew it! Damn.' He cursed through his gritted teeth.

"It seems that everyone is asking our dear couple for a kiss.", the host of the night teasingly announced.

The crowd squealed and cheered at the host's suggestion.

Both Fuyumi's and Ootori grandma's eyes projected anticipation and excitement.

"Wait, what?!", the lawyer protested, looking incredulously at her "boy friend". _Why do I have to kiss him? That is way over the top. No! There's no way I would do that._

"C'mon Kyouya-kun! Give the beautiful lady a kiss.", someone from the audience said. Kyouya glanced at the man, before returning his gaze to Haruhi. He saw disagreement on her large eyes. He knew that he shouldn't kiss her, knowing that this was nothing more than a charade -that there wasn't really anything going on between them- but what can he do?

"Yeah! Let's see some kiss!", Fuyumi said. His eyes narrowed in response. Somehow, he knew that his sister will say something like that. And he knew that his sister's request wasn't that innocent at all. She was testing him! Making sure if his "relationship" with Haruhi was for real, and not for reel. He needed to cover up the holes, before Fuyumi gets the chance to see through them. It would do him no good if everyone in the room would find out the truth now. _Now_ is certainly not the right time.

"Haruhi.", he muttered, placing his hands on both sides of her shoulders. He felt her stiffened on his touch. His eyes closed slowly as he immediately dipped to capture her soft lips unto his.

Before she knew it, the kiss was over. It was just a smack, anyway. Nothing more.

Haruhi unconsciously bit her lower lip. It felt weird being kissed by Kyouya. Not that she liked it or anything; but, she couldn't say that she disliked either.

She looked up at him, only to see him looking down on her with expressionless eyes. Both of them simultaneously turned away.

As much as they didn't want to admit to themselves, that innocent kiss was uncomfortable.

Why not? Even though it was just a smack, it was still an intimate act. He was a man, she was a woman. Both were single and available. And both were at the age when lustful desires are at its peak (But, that's another story.)

The main reason behind this silly awkwardness, Kyouya believed, was the fact that he and Haruhi were never really cozy with each other. Even in their Ouran days, he wasn't really used to being physically close to her. He couldn't even remember himself touching Haruhi rather casually like the other hosts normally do. For a second, he questioned if he should regret that.

---

"Take care everyone!"

After a long night of a serious "pretend" game, both the businessman and his lawyer could only sigh in relief. They were very thankful when the host of their "anniversary party" had finally said a goodbye and a thank you to the guests. Before leaving, the Ootori family -who seemed to be very delighted- has congratulated the couple once again. Yoshio told Kyouya that he didn't need to go back to work yet. He said that "as a father, I understands if you would want to spend more time with Haruhi-san".

The shadow king protested, as expected. Who said he needed a two-week break?! Two freakin weeks?! Hell, no. The longest break that he took from work, so far, was only five days. And that was when, two years ago?

Haruhi, too, disagreed. She wanted a break, **yes**. But, with Kyouya, **no**. Thank you.

Two weeks with Kyouya? Didn't sound good to her. The longest break that she had with him, so far, was only five days. That was two years ago, when she had to (unwillingly) accompany him to France, to attend the wedding of one of his business partners. She would have enjoyed the trip, if only a certain bespectacled man didn't ruin it. Instead of going for a nice tour around the place, he instead chose to torture her by making her try a **bunch** of fancy dresses. He confidently stated, "You will thank me for this, eventually." She didn't see any logical reason as to why she would thank him later. She was convinced, however, that he surely knew how to kill her joy. And he seemed to be enjoying himself watching her.

"For a couple who are celebrating their first anniversary, you two sounded like you couldn't care less.", Akito, the second Ootori son, joked. Ironically, what he said was exactly what the other members of the family observed.

"I insist that you take the break Kyouya." all eyes were on Yoshio. All of them knew that it wasn't a suggestion, rather, a demand from the head of the family. "I'll see you and Haruhi-san in Tokyo in two weeks." his glasses glinted the same way as Kyouya's.

"Hai, Otou-san."

--

**...Tokyo, Japan. Haninozuka Main Mansion…**

"Ne, Takashi, what do you think about Kyo-chan and Haru-chan's relationship?"

Silence

"Fraud."

The honey-eyed dojo master shrugged his shoulder with his cousin's reply. "You think so, too, then."

"Hnn."

"I don't know what game Kyo-chan is playing. But, I do hope that it is for the best, ne?"

Mori nodded in agreement.

"During high school, and even before the announcement of their 'relationship', I always thought that Kyo-chan is fond of Haru-chan.", he said, as his eyes looked out the window. "I wasn't sure with my assumptions... until the news confirmed it."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Ouran Academy Festival..._

Suoh Tamaki, the president of the Host Club, extended his arms to their club's natural rookie to dance her in a waltz. Before his hand could reach hers, a bespectacled boy from behind him snatched her instantly. It was his best friend.

A lot of their school mates saw how sneakily Kyouya took Haruhi into his arms. That was unexpected, and slightly out of character for him to do so. Yet, everyone was convinced that he did it ONLY to make Tamaki jealous. Everyone. _Except_ the two seniors who knew better.

It didn't go unnoticed in Hani's eyes the longing look that Kyouya was giving his dance partner. He knew that his kohai wanted to say something to the girl.

And so, after the festival…

"Why didn't you tell her, Kyo-chan?", he asked in his usual cutesy voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean, Hani-senpai."

"Why didn't you tell Haru-chan?"

"Tell her what?"

"I know that you know what I mean." The loli-shota's voice turned serious. "Admitting your feelings is never a bad thing, you know."

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken –" his voice trailed off as he followed Hani's gaze.

A couple of feet away from them were their blonde King and Haruhi. They were laughing out loud, obviously enjoying themselves, as they walked slowly through the garden. They seemed to be very absorbed in their own world that they didn't notice the presence of the two boys watching them. Tamaki was blushing furiously as he assisted the girl into his limo.

"Think about it, Kyo-chan… before it's too late." He said, leaving the raven-haired boy behind.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"He likes her.", Hani finished with a bittersweet smile. _'The question is: does she like him as well?'_

--

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"Say, why don't we just make this real, _Haru-chan_?"

smirk

--

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

Thank you very very much for those who keep on supporting this fic. I love you guys!


End file.
